Authors in Darkness
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: It was a freaking simple day when everything went to hell and the Apocalypse started, supposedly dragging 15-year olds Amaya Black and Izanami Kaminari to their deaths. When the separated duo wake up 2 years later, they find themselves in a strange situation- Yami no Matsei strange. Rated M for Izana's mouth and Sexual Situations
1. All Fall Down (Everything goes to Hell)

Ashi: Hey-what's up? It's me, DeathhunterAshi!

Aschlyn: Where have YOU been?

Ashi: -coughs- Waiting for Karatecat211 to message me Alex's POV. That and I'm taking my time getting to Legretta's first fight!

Aschlyn: Right, right…-rolls eyes-

Ashi: Uh huh….Anyway, this is a collab between me and GothicE….or just Gothy for short. And for warnings, I KNOW Izanami is a Japanese name and I'm American. It's a code-name because I didn't want to reveal my name. If it ever got to that point in the story in which I had to reveal my real self-insert name, then it'll happen. Anyway, take it away Tsuzuki!

Tsuzuki: DeathhunterAshi and GothicE do not own Yami No Matsei/ Descendants of Darkness, nor do they own any Team Fortress 2 references.

Ashi: Right, on with Authors in Darkness!

* * *

Chapter 1: All Fall Down (Everything goes to literal hell)

(Izanami's POV)

"And then- boom- head shot! I took that Scout down like it was nothin'!" I said proudly while pretending to hold a Sniper rifle in great triumph. I do love playing as Sniper as much as Medic at times.

"That… sounds…awesome." My ally, Amaya, said with awe in her sky blue eyes.

You see, we meet here in our school gym every morning since she transferred from her other high school. I only get to talk to her at this time, and then we would part ways. I would walk by her in the hallway and we would wave, but that didn't count. It was nice to see her at this moment, you see, it was boring; school sucks ass! People are dicks, and some of the teachers are either absolute perverts or mean. Do you know how fucking frustrating that is? Damn school with their teachers and money problems.

"And it was, damn it." I said, folding my arms. Amaya turned her attention towards the doors that leads in and out of the gym.

"Do you hear that?" She asked and turned towards me.

I looked towards the exit, seeing through that glass, frantic moving. And I then began to hear screams and the footfall of running.

"Yeah, I hear it all right." I said while narrowing my eyes.

And as I recognized the sound, the assistant principal started to blow his whistle and he yelled for us to get out of the building quickly. Everyone stood up and headed for the gym doors that lead outside. Quickly, I grabbed Amaya's wrist, urging her to come faster out the door.

"Come on, Gothy!"

"I'm trying!" Amaya protested. "And stop calling me that!"

"I'll stop calling you Gothy the day Dean Winchester stops calling his brother Sammy!" I said with a bitter amusement in my voice.

Once outside, we waited outside in the football field; Amaya tapped my arm to get my attention. I turned to her, seeing the question on her facial expression.

"I don't know." I replied. Suddenly, there was a large explosion.

We looked across the street and saw that the hospital was now in tiny pieces. Fine and large, thick clouds of smoke fluffed up into the air.

"Oh, god…."Amaya said in a horrific whisper.

Another explosion was sounded, it was our school. Everyone was screaming and they all scattered like cockroaches.

"Izana!" I grabbed her hand and ran towards a wooded area. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" I replied.

I pulled us further into the wooded area. Then to make things worse, the ground began to shake and it began to rain fireballs. …..Earthquake and meteor shower? Oh hell no, are you fucking kidding me?!

"Hurry up, Gothy!" I urged her to climb a hill I used to climb up if I had to stay afterschool.

I viewed the whole area; when we finally reached the top, we stopped, panting tiredly.

"Holy motherfucking shit."

Buildings were wrecked, the ground below cracked under the feet of running people; meteors either crushed or shot people.

"Is this the end of the world?" Amaya asked.

"…Must be. I kinda wanted to go out, guns a' blazin' while trying to kill as many demons threatening the human race." I said before dodging a meteor trying to get me.

Damn, fine! No more Supernatural jokes! Then suddenly, I heard Amaya scream. I turned around and saw her falling into a forming cracking into the ground.

"Amaya!" I sprinted towards my falling friend and caught her, just in time.

"Izanami!" Amaya screamed out.

"Amaya, hang on!"

"I can't!  
She claims. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please, don't drop me, Izana! Please!" I knew I couldn't keep her grip, I didn't tell her that though-because I knew she felt herself slowly slide from my grasp.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. I can tell she was bracing herself for the fall. Boy, this day definitely went to hell in the literal heartbreaking way. One moment, we were sitting down at school, and then dying the next. Damn it, why does something like this shit happen like this?!

I won't let this happen, Amaya won't die, not on my watch damn it!

"Amaya, you better not give up on me! Pull yourself up!" I shouted.

Amaya opened her eyes and looked up at me. They quickly became wide.

"Izanami, watch out!" Amaya yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw a tree falling in my direction.

I reached my other hand out and towards the hand I had and rolled away from the falling tree that landed with a loud bang and crack.

"Izanami, pull me up!" I tightened my grip and pulled her up. She was safe up on the ground, but we were still in deep shit.

"We have to go!" I agreed, but where exactly…?

* * *

I-I failed…..I failed to save my best friend….She and I was running from a tornado and the ground had given way under her. I was too late to catch her. She fell in water that flooded in the abyss, and the ground shook harder and created cracks in the wall that poured out lave that ran into the water. And that damned tornado that I had completely forgotten about sucked my up and span me carelessly around like a ragdoll. When I was spun around for a good four minutes, I was tossed out of the tempest and was now airborne.

I had closed my eyes, letting myself drown in darkness so I could die. What do I have to live for now? I can't stay alive with every element coming at me like bricks. I can't stay alive when it's the Apocalypse.

"_Too little, too fucking late…"_

* * *

Woah! What will happen to the duo now? Just wait and find out!

I know, evil cliff-hanger; find, read, look, and subscribe and leave a review for us!


	2. The Awakening (Where the hell am I?)

Ashi: See, I didn't have you waiting too long! Look, I have chapter 2 in my hands! The disclaimers are in the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Awakening (Where the Hell am I?)

(Izanami's POV)

Darkness surrounds me. I had no choice but to give into it. I let it contain me and I felt myself plummet into the Earth. But, instead of feeling pain, I felt…..still. I can feel warmth wrap around me like blankets. I laid upon something soft, like….clouds.

Suddenly, I heard a beep. It came again, and again, and a' freaking-gen. Damn, was it a heart monitor? I then felt a cold hand touch my forehead and it remained there. I heard talking, but it was muffled and hard to comprehend. I opened my eyes and spotted a man in white- the tone of his skin was tan and his hair was as golden as the sun.

"_She's awake." _He told someone on the other side of me. "Miss, do you hear me, miss?" I open my eyes widen as my vision adjusted (as much as without my glasses), and I saw white walls, a white blanket that covered my figure, and my arms. I looked up at the man and a nurse he had spoken to before.

"How are you feeling, miss?" The nurse asked.

_Like hell; what the shit do you think? _As much as I wanted to saw this, I only choked out a crackly sound.

"Give her water." The doctor commanded. The nurse headed out a door and the doctor walked to the other side of my bed.

"Do you remember anything?" I distinctly remember my best friend falling to her death before my eyes.

The nurse then came in with a tray of-ugh, hospital food and water.

"Here you go." The nurse said and I instantly reached for the cup of the water and gulped it down.

"….Danke." I panted in German, a strange habit of mine.

"Let's start over." The doctor said. "I'm Yamamoto and this is Nurse Chie Kobayashi. We have been treating you for almost 2 years now."

"Wait, what? Can you say that again?" I said.

"We've been treating you for 2 years." I sat up quickly and asked for a mirror.

Nurse Kobayashi handed me a mirror and I examined my facial features. My eyes were the same, but with darker circles under them and my skin was still the chocolate brown I expected it to be. But the shape of my face grew a tad longer, but still had its heart shape. My cheeks weren't as chubby as my brother always said. That and my black hair was longer than when it was in "Sam Winchester" style.

"Holy shit, I'm alive! And I'm….." I started calculating in my mind how old I actually was. "….17 years old! And….freaking gorgeous!" I yelled.

"What's your name?" Dr. Yamamoto asked.

"Uh, it's…Izanami Kaminari, and I…survived the apocalypse, hell yeah!" I said, whispering that last part to myself.

"Kaminari-san, you were found unconscious on the shore and you were immediately rushed to the hospital. Do you remember anything before you were unconscious?"

"Well….I was in a tragedy." I informed him. "America was being destroyed by nature and it was…was…." Wait a damn minute; it couldn't have been the apocalypse because I wouldn't be here if it was.

"Where….the hell am I?"

"You're in Shiritsushimin Hospital in Nagasaki, Japan." He notified me.

Japan?! Nagasaki?! Hospital?! How the fuck did I get here?! I looked up at my surroundings, finding it quite odd- but couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe the world did end, but someone-something transported me to another world, another universe. Nah! That's stupid, even for my mind to think of! I can't exactly tell them that, I don't need to end up at an asylum.

"…Can't remember anything else." I responded again, this time lying.

"Alright. Well, that's all. You should rest and eat; we've been feeding you off a tube for three years." I sat back on my pillow and sighed.

They walked to the side and whispered upon one another, but I heard them- the sneaky bastards.

"Well, I guess we could release her at the end of the month." Dr. Yamamoto said.

"Have you heard about the other girl that was found in Kyoto?" Nurse Kobayashi asked. "They say they found her in Kamigyo Ward. She was rushed to the hospital due to bleeding."

"Sounds like an attack." The doctor said" Do they know her name?"

"Yeah, Amaya Black." I gasped in surprise at the name.

"Amaya Black?" I asked, sitting up again. "Are you freaking sure that I heard you say Amaya Black?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Dr. Yamamoto asked.

"…What hospital is she in?" I asked.

"In Kyoto City Hospital." The nurse replied.

'_Amaya….she alive._' I thought. I sat back and had a big smile on my face.

Happiness washed over and for the first time in 2 years, I cried like a freaking baby.

(Amaya's POV)

I sat on my bed, looking at the words in my book. I have been here of the soils of Japan for 2 and a half years, and conscious for only 2 days. My doctor, says I would be released today….but I'm afraid. I have nowhere to go. When I told him that, he said I would be driven to a hotel called Koukakurou. I could've sworn I heard that name before, but my memory never revealed where. The only memory that really came to my mind was Izanami; she was so determined on keeping us alive. I don't even know if she's alive or not.

Suddenly, there was a knock upon the door. I looked up to see and he smiled at me.

"Black-san, I brought you some clothes. Would you like to try them on?" He asked, but I didn't say anything.

"Black-san, I know you're a little shy, but you'll do fine. Mr. Mibu will be here in a minute, now- try them on." I closed my book and stood up to receive the clothes.

"Good, now go try them on in the bathroom."

Minutes later, I came out of the bathroom with a white sweater, a purple plaid skirt, white stockings, and black school girl shoes. smiled when I came out; I can feel his attraction towards me.

Izanami would notice and punch the son of a bitch square in the face.

"You look perfect, Black-san. But, here." He wrapped a long, soft purple plaid blanket around my torso.

"Now, let's brush that hair." He sat me down and grabbed the brush that sat at the foot of the bed.

He lifted the brush to my hair, but I stopped him.

"I can do it." I said, taking the brush and brushing out twisted locks. "When will my ride be here?"

"Well, Mr. Mibu is coming down here himself. So about 5 minutes I suggest." said, staring at me as I began to blush.

"Don't you have something to do?" I asked.

"…Oh yeah. I do. Well, I'll….." A knock interrupted .

I looked to the door and saw a man with pale skin and long black hair that lay upon his broad shoulders. He wore casual clothes; a tan button down shirt and blue jeans. Dr. Ito stood up right then.

"Yes?"

"I'm Oriya Mibu; I here to pick up Amaya Black." Mibu said.

"Oh…yes, of course. Miss Black, this is your guardian, Oriya Mibu." Dr. Ito said.

I stood up and bowed my head a little bit and looked back up, Mibu-san smiled and bowed back.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Mibu-san asked. I nodded and walked towards him.

"Wait," Dr. Ito said. "Did you sign the adoption papers and other things?"

"Yes, is that all?" Mibu-san asked in response.

"…Yeah, I apologize." I turned away and Mibu-san led me out. He said nothing until we got into his car; he then stopped at a red light.

"Are you hungry?" Mibu-san asked and I shook my head. "Would you like to go shopping for clothes?"

"…Maybe tomorrow; I'm…a little tired." I said.

"Alright then; we will go home and rest. We can sit in my yard, does that sound nice?" Mibu-san asked.

I nodded and he smiled. Have I met this man before? I can hardly remember a thing before I woke up but, his name sounds so familiar.

"…Do you have any children of your own?" I asked.

"No."

"Any pets?"

"No."

"How about lover?"

"No."

"You're killing me, Mibu-san~!" I whined lightly as Mibu-san laughed. "You seem lonely, Mibu-san."

"You can say so, and call me Oriya. We are around to be living with one another for a while, right?"

"Of course, and you can call me Amaya, if you like." I said. Oriya nodded slightly and that smile had slowly disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"….Um…no, it's probably my imagination." Oriya said.

I looked away and turned towards the passenger window. I saw a bakery, and as if my stomach had eyes, it growled like a tiger in hunting. I held my stomach and blushed intensely. Oriya laughed at me, which only made me even more embarrassed.

"Well, we can go get some pork buns and we can make rice."

"I'm sorry I lied." I said while looking down.

"No, it's alright. It's not like you lied about killing someone." He joked darkly.

I laughed nervously and Oriya turned a corner to get our food.

* * *

Aschlyn: Dark humor, I like it.

Ashi: Ha ha, yeah- I might start writing SQA again later on. Ahem, anyway, you can see the girls are finally waking up after their hardships! What will happen next? You'll have to wait to find out!


	3. Discovering Full Power (Not too much)

Aschlyn: -Carrying in Izanami- I got her.

Izanami: DAMN IT LET ME GO! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE SOME KIND OF DAMN LUGGAGE!

Ashi: Relax, relax. Sorry about that- I wanted someone to spectate over the next chapter with me. I get lonely at times.

Izanami: -Growls- Whatever. As DHIdiot-

Ashi: It's Ashi!

Izanami: IDIOT said, the disclaimer is in the first chapter. Now as I go, it's time to leave the hospital!

* * *

Chapter 3: Discovering Full Power (Not too much yet.)

(Izanami's POV)

The shadows of the night had surrounded me, whispering dearly for me to come. I was slightly afraid when it appeared the first two days, but I eventually embraced their kind words and I listen. It's quite nice actually; they always tell me go get something I wanted at the moment. Like food, water…or Amaya.

I laid here in this bed, looking at the white ceiling that grew shadows; the shadows danced in front of my eyes before blinding me. I sat up and looked to the window that I have seen for a week now. After a while, I stood up and walked over to it, looking out towards the less popular view and I found this a perfect time to escape.

I rushed back to my bed and looked under it, grabbing a bag that I filled with clothes and food that didn't spoil quickly. Quickly, I removed my hospital gown and dressed myself with blue jeans, a black v-neck T-shirt, an orange hoodie, and black shoes. Yesterday, I finally cut my hair into a short style that not only spiked up a bit, but reached my shoulders. Covering my black hair with my hood, I grabbed the bag and walked out of the room.

No one seems to notice that I was walking out of the hospital, ha- I could be a freaking supernatural hunter if I wanted to, minus the whorish flocking towards the Winchesters and the romance. I walked down the parking lot and stopped; something caught me by the feet and I looked down; seeing that I was sinking into the shadows like quicksand.

"Holy shit!" I yelled out as I sunk in slowly. Suddenly, I was pulled out of the ground, the shadow ground that is.

"Are you okay?" A guy asked.

"Uh, yeah…I'm good." I assured.

I looked up and saw emerald green eyes; I examined the face and I slowly realized who the boy was. It was him, Hisoka Kurosaki from Yami no Matsuei. Heh, no wonder everything looked so different, it was anime! It's a good thing to know I didn't lose my memories of everything anime and manga; I'd have to start over at the beginning…

Eh, uh- Hisoka helped me up from the ground and I swiftly dusted myself off.

"You were…getting sucked into the ground?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah….I think that was pretty freaking obvious." I said and started to think conclusively and thought to myself _'I can shadow walk, hell yeah!' _

I looked to the ground and grinned, stepping into the shadow of a tree and my foot popped out on the other side of the parking lot and started laugh.

"Shadow walking…who are you?" Hisoka asked.

"Izanami Kaminari, at your service!" I replied, pointing to myself.

"Hisoka Kurosaki. Are you from around here?" Hisoka asked.

'_Are you from around here? THAT'S your pickup line? _"No, I just woke up at the hospital; the doctor told me I was found unconscious on a beach…I snuck out afterwards because I have to find my best friend, Amaya. I heard that she was at the Kyoto City Hospital." I turned my head away and looked around the area.

"Amaya is a very sensitive girl, plus the fact that she's very beautiful. That's why I always worry 'bout her; every man wants her and that is why I must protect her. That, and we're the only people who really survived, but she must think I'm dead…"

"Survived?" Hisoka asked.

I turned to the blond shimigami and sighed, getting ready to tell the whole story of my previous life.

(Amaya's POV)

Moonlight washed over me as I lay in bed. It seemed to have given me energy- but for what? Maybe I'm just imagining this; maybe I'm thirst from that tea Oriya gave me.

I sat up and put my feel down on the side of my bed. The wooden floor was so cold under me, it made my senses stronger. I then stood up and walked to my side door that leads to the hallway. I walked down the hall and I heard murmurs coming from the living room. Oh, how I hate to meet new people; it is very awkward for me. If Izanami was here, she would highly understand and she would do all the talking.

I stopped walking suddenly, feeling a big dizzy from the thought. When I stopped, someone walked around the corner; it was Oriya.

"Ama-chan, what are doing up?" Oriya asked.

I then saw a white form walk around the corner. The man was tall and handsome; he had pale skin, high cheekbones and platinum blond hair with bangs that covered his right eye. He had a triangular torso, broad shoulders and a slim waist. I would say he was six feet to my five.

I looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling lightheaded when I always see a new person that looks almost seductive and authoritive. And usually at this time, my nose would be dripping with blood.

"Oh, Amaya, you're bleeding." Oriya said. I quickly covered my nose and looked away.

"I'm sorry! I…I-uh-get nervous around a crowd." I said. The man had made his way to me and I felt my cheeks get hot. He lifted my head back.

"Keep your head like this, we wouldn't want you to lose as much blood." He said. "Oriya, go get some paper towels and a wet rag." Oriya left me in the room with the man. He held my hand and pulled me into the living room. "Sit."

I hesitantly did so, and he sat down at my side. "Let me….oh…" He started and then stared into my eyes with great awe.

"What?" I asked, getting nervous.

Your eyes…they're changing yellow." He said.

"What? That's ridiculous, my eyes are blue." I responded back.

"Now they are yellow." He stated back. I stood up and hurried to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were no longer sky blue, but yellow.

"My eyes are…."

"Yellow." The man finished. I looked into my eyes that began to turn gray. The man turned me around and lifted me up unexpectedly on the sink. I was so astonished that I hugged his neck. I regret what I've done, because he purposely nuzzled my ear with his nose; that made me feel funny. I pulled away quickly and looked away. He lifted my chin again and tilted me head back.

"They're turning red-orange now." He said. "I always heard that red-orange is the color of lust and pleasure. Have I given you such a thing?"

"Eh?!" Blood gushed out of my nose again and I covered it, trying to stifle the blood-flow as Oriya walked into the bathroom.

"I don't think I've introduced you two. Kazutaka, this is my adoptive daughter, Amaya Black. Amaya, this is my friend, Kazutaka Muraki." Oriya said. Kazutaka Muraki? Have I heard of him before?

"Amaya…night rain, what a beautiful rain." Muraki said as his hand secretly ran up my leg as he cleaned my nose.

"Ama-chan, are you alright? You've gone red." Oriya said as he put his hand on my forehead. I-I can't take this! Handsome men are touching me!

I suddenly shot off the sink and ran out to my room. I slammed the side door and ran o the corner of my room, sitting in that corner and panted.

"Ama-chan?" Oriya slid open the door and spotted me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No, stay away!" I demanded, but he didn't listen. I threw my hands up in response. "NO!" As I thrusted my handed forward, a strange gush of wind had pushed Oriya back. He flew out of the room and crashed in the floor. I looked at my hands, wondering how I did such a powerful thing.

* * *

Woah, looks like they're starting to develop powers! And poor Amaya met Muraki….oh great. Well, don't wait up, subscribe to the story and I'll update faster!


	4. Finding Amaya (Where is she?)

Ashi: I should be doing other things, but I've got nothing to do!

Aschlyn: And yet you're writing this.

Ashi: I need to finish my collabs…..Izanami?

Izanami: Disclaimer's in the first chapter don't make me say it again.

Ashi: Oh crap, I forgot to mention, this fan-fiction parings are one-sided Muraki/Amaya, future Tatsumi/Amaya, possible (?) Tsuzuki/Hisoka, and (Mystery OC)/Izanami.

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding Amaya (Where could she be?)

(Izanami's POV)

Hisoka had walked with me to find Tsuzuki, who he said was apparently in a park nearby. Once we got into the park, Hisoka stopped suddenly.

"There he is, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called over. I looked over to where the blond shinigami was looking and saw a man in a black trenchcoat stand. Heh, in America he would have looked suspicious.

He turned his head and there he was, Asato Tsuzuki. He then walked over to us when we appeared in his line of sight. "Tsuzuki, this is Izanami. Izanami, this is Tsuzuki." I could've guessed that for myself, there's not many shinigami or angels in trenchcoats around from what I know.

"Nice to meet you, what's going on?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, I agreed to help her look for her friend, Amaya, and I kind of included you and Tatsumi."

"Okay…well, Tatsumi is actually here. He's over there trying to talk to that girl." Tsuzuki said and pointed near a nearby bench and we say Tatsumi get slapped. Ha ha ha…..how funny.

"Ooo….." We all pretty much ended up saying. "Burn!"

"That had to hurt." Hisoka said. Tatsumi stood up from where he fell and made his way towards us. "So, why is he talking to a girl?"

"He finally found out that he needs to start dating." Tsuzuki said. Eh….I didn't really think so; he seemed to be a loner- like that Oriya guy!

Hisoka and I looked at him with pure doubt in our eyes; there was no way in hell he could have agreed that easily.

"…Okay! I suggested it and he agreed after an hour of convincing! And…I also told him that girls at night are better for him." Wait, WHAT THE SHIT?

Tatsumi stopped in front of the group and noticed me. "Oh, hello. You look very beautiful…" Automatically, I punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground rather quickly.

Amaya was absolutely in love with Tatsumi; I remember when I let her borrow one of my Yami no Matsuei fan-fiction with Tatsumi on the cover and her nose bled all over the clothes. Her mom had to bring her new clothes back from home.

"…Wow," Tsuzuki said. "…That's a mighty punch."

"Damn straight, I got used to it. I mean, I am pretty good looking." I said with a small smirk on my face. "That, and Amaya always seems to attract perverts."

"I know what you mean." Hisoka said, folding his arms.

Tsuzuki simply folded his arms and scoffed.

"I know how Amaya feels. Damn Muraki." Tsuzuki said with a pout on his face. "So, you need help finding her?"

"Yeah, she's in Kyoto City Hospital; Amaya is very sensitive and extremely shy. Trust me, when I first met her she was bleeding everywhere."

"Alright, we'll help. We can start tomorrow morning, I'm tired." Tsuzuki said and began to walk away.

"Wait, Tsuzuki." Hisoka said, stopping him in his wake. "What about Tatsumi?"

Everyone looked down at Tatsumi, who lay on the ground still knocked out from my punch.

"I'll get his arms." Tsuzuki said in a lazy whine.

(Amaya's POV)

Warmth surrounded me and I caught myself smiling. I was so sleep, and the warmth wanted to give me what I wanted. I shifted me body a little, squirming until I was comfortable. I could tell it was not yet morning, which gave me the sign that I could sleep some more.

I embraced the warmth once again, and it embraced me back. Odd…the pressure was actually holding me.

"_Oh, my sweet night rain, pour down your sweet drops of warm blood." _Suddenly, lips caressed my cheek. I knew Muraki was the voice. I began to shake horribly.

"_Oh Black, you are trembling, my perfect little doll." _I was about to stand, but he pulled me over his bare, hard chest. I could feel blood spilling out of my nose once again.

Muraki touched the blood with the tip of his index figure. Then he raised it to his lips and licked at it pleasurably.

"You taste divine, my love." Muraki said with a suave smirk.

"Please, let me go." I plead.

"Why? I am enjoying myself." I began to cry, but I guess he admired that, because he purred my last name.

"Oriya?!"

"Oh, my sweet woman, Oriya is at the grocery store. I told him it would be better for you to have food when you're ready." Muraki said as he sat him, letting the blood carelessly trail down his torso.

I got out of bed quickly and ran out the room and towards Oriya's room. The man was right, he was gone. "_Black." _Muraki purred.

I ran into Oriya's closet and hid there.

"Black, are you in there?" I can hear his footfall het louder and louder. "Oh little doll, you hide from me? You are so naïve, almost like my lover." He then opened the door and revealed me.

"I found you." Muraki chuckled.

"Leave me alone, Muraki!" Muraki knelt by my side and he nuzzled my arm.

"…I have not been in such contact for so long. Maybe you are my saving grace, Black. You will save me from my desires of passion and lust." I pushed away his face and tried to get away. "Black, where are you going?"

"Getting away from you, you pervert!" I yelled, jabbing my finger at him. He only smiled at me.

"You are so naïve." I getting tired of that word!

"Ama-chan?" I looked to the door and saw Oriya standing there.

"Oriya!" I ran to him and hid behind him. Muraki simply stood up. "He was trying to get me, Oriya!" I yelled.

"Muraki, please, not with her. Please spare her." Oriya said. This made me confused.

"That cannot be granted." Muraki said. "She is now the other half of my heart, right next to Tsuzuki.  
Okay, I know I heard that name before! But from where?

"Two lovers, Kazutaka? Isn't one enough?" Oriya asked.

"Yes, but it's much better to have the same love in two different types." I cocked my head at this, not understanding at all.

"You are like me other lover, Tsuzuki- but you are a woman. This is much better. If I am not in the mood for one, I crave the other. And I crave you now, Black." Muraki said.

"You can't have me!" I protested and ran to my room.

(Izanami's POV)

Kyoto City Hospital…We arrived there early in the morning so that we could sneak Amaya out if we have to. Tsuzuki growled with irritation.

"This hospital is way too big. It'll take us forever to find Amaya!" Tsuzuki said, more like whined.

"We could just take a floor that would be much easier." Tatsumi responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Men these days." I said. "You give them the task and they have to do it the hard way." I walked through the doors and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Amaya Black. She's a patient here." I said and the woman looked through the computer.

"Or we could have done that." Hisoka said.

"No, Amaya Black was released yesterday." The woman informed.

"Do you know where she might be?" I asked with irritation now in my voice.

"I can't release that information. Sorry." I turned away from the desk and began to walk out of the hospital doors with the guys not far behind. I sighed, wondering where she could be.

"Izanami-san, is there any other places you think she might be?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, where should I start?" I said to myself outloud. "She loves almost everything, and is just about capable of anything. She loves to be in non-crowded areas or else she would bleed from her nose. But this place has to be calm and tranquil and very popular- like a plaza or a park. She loves every pastry in the whole work, ice cream and jello. She also loves cats."

"Alright, we'll start…"

"No, no, no." I said. "Amaya would never wander off on her own in an unknown area, especially when she knows every man wants her. So, she might be someplace really quiet with no one around." Damn it Gothy, where the hell are you?!

"Maybe we can find the doctor that treated Amaya." Tsuzuki suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Then if he doesn't tell us, we'll force it out of him!" I said, punching my palm and laughing evilly.

We snuck back inside the hospital and secretly roamed the halls, looking for doctors that would look sad. Amaya has that effect on good people. I simply found it easy to shadow walk, that and its like 6:31 in the fucking morning.

I emerged from the shadow as if I was a ghost. I felt freaking awesome when I did that. "Ha ha, take that Cris Angel, you douchebag!" I said with a large smirk on my face. Tatsumi stared at me questioningly. "What, it's awesome."

"Okay, but maybe we should act normally for now, someone might see us." Tatsumi said.

"Fine." I sighed. We walked down the hall while looking around. A doctor with black hair, green eyes, and an angular face structure stopped us.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Oh yes, we're looking for Amaya Black." I said. When I said her name, he had blushed and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm . I-uh- treated Miss Black. Why do you ask for her?" Dr. Ito asked.

Well…I'm her sister. I couldn't find her and I saw her on the news. I would have gotten here sooner, but transportation is very hard for me and…"I looked at Tatsumi and back at Dr. Ito. "…my boyfriend. Is she here?"

"No. She has been adopted." Dr. Ito said, as if he was disappointed.

"Adopted?! She's seventeen and a half years old! She'll be eighteen in March! Why is adoption necessary?!"

"Calm down miss. I don't like it any more than you do." Dr. Ito said.

"Who adopted her?" I asked more calmly.

"Oriya Mibu." Dr. Ito said. I froze and immediately thought Muraki. She better be safe, and that bastard had better not touch her!

I turned and walked down the hall, too in shock to say thank you to the kind doctor that cared for Amaya. I walked all the way down the stairs and out in silence. I stopped walked when I got across the street to the other sidewalk. Tsuzuki and Hisoka then appeared at my sides.

"What did you find out?" Hisoka asked.

"…Amaya was adopted by…Oriya." I forced out. Everyone except me and Tatsumi gasped.

"But that's Muraki's friend!" Tsuzuki said.

"I know." I looked down at the sidewalk and sighed. "You know what we must do guys. Let's pay Oriya a visit." I said darkly and punched my palm. I might have let my anger take control of that action, because I punched too hard and my palm stung. "…Ouch." I whimpered lightly.

Tsuzuki laughed at me and I got annoyed, punching his arm. "Ow! Izan-kun!" Tsuzuki yelped.

Kun? Wait, I'm no Mr. or Ms., but Izan-kun? Huh, I could get used to that. Besides that, I guess I'll get to the end of my point of view with that combat phase again.

"Well like I said before, let's pay Oriya a little visit." I said.

"Hey, can we at least get some food? I'm starving!" Tsuzuki said in the midst of my monologue and I agreed with a nod.

Let's pay Oriya a little visit…after we get breakfast." I rephrased.

(Amaya's POV)

"Ama-chan, come out of the bathroom, please." Oriya begged. I locked myself in the bathroom, not coming out until Muraki left. "Amaya."

"Is he still here?" I asked.

"…Yes, but he won't hurt you, I promise." Oriya said.

"No! That's not good enough!" I heard Oriya sigh from outside the bathroom door. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." I didn't want to disobey my guardian, but I was afraid. I am naïve. Oh, I hate it when Izanami's right! She always said: _'Don't worry Gothy. Your naïve mind is too innocent to understand.' _I sighed.

"If he is near, can you tell him to come to the door?" I asked.

Oriya didn't answer; instead, Muraki's voice came from the other side.

"_I'm here, love."_

"…Don't come near me when I come out."

"_No." _He simply answered.

"But, I'm hungry!" I whined. I heard Muraki say 'naïve' to Oriya. "Stop calling me that!" I sighed, feeling my stomach growl.

"I don't wanna eat in here, it's so unsanitary, but I don't wanna lose blood! Please, Muraki, I need food."

"…_Fine. But under one condition. You must sign the peace treaty of our relationship." _I rather sign this than starve in a bathroom.

"_I'm sliding it under the door." _ A black inked pen rolled under the door and the bottom half of the sheet peaked out. I signed it and rolled the pen back under the door.

I unlocked the door and then opened it slowly. Muraki smiled at me while rolling the paper up. "Excellent." He said.

"Where's Oriya?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen, making breakfast of course." Muraki replied. I watched him for a few moments and then hurried to the kitchen.

I ate the last of my chocolate chip pancakes and finished off the cold milk.

"Mmm, that was good, Oriya. But you shouldn't have lightened up on the chocolate chips."

Oriya laughed slightly and almost stopped immediately. This had slightly concerned me. "Well Oriya, are we going shopping today?"

"Oh-uh, no. You and Kazutaka are." Oriya said and I was confused. "And…you will be living with him for now on."

"What, why?!" I asked, standing.

"I am no longer your guardian, Amaya. Kazutaka is." He said as if everything was alright. This situation was not good at all. "You must get ready, Take a shower and put on the clothes hanging up. Muraki will drive you."

"…No…no! I'm not going with him!" I yelled. Oriya turned to me, not surprised with my reaction. "…I'm not going, Oriya."

"_Amaya, you have to. You signed the adoption papers." _A familiar voice said. I turned to see Muraki. "So you have to go!"

"No!" I ran past him and into my room. I slammed the side door and looked at it. I hid myself under the covers and wished that Izanami was with me.

* * *

…..I felt dirty typing this up. Damn it, I **HATE **writing Muraki so MUCH. Anyway, who knows what will happen in the next chapter of this? Will Izanami get there in time? You'll have to wait to find out!


	5. The Abduction (I'm coming for you!)

Ashi: I HATE Muraki…...

Izanami: Like-fucking-wise.

Aschlyn: -Reads script for the next chapter - What the freaking hell?

Ashi: Ja, you know the disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Abduction (I'm coming for you!)

(Izanami's POV)

Finally, Oriya's house! Even though I used my shadow walking, it was easy to get her. I snuck through an open door in the back, walking through shadows and entering room to room. I found no one, making me highly suspicious. I walked quietly through the hell, thinking of each step I took, but then someone lunged at me. I quickly dodged the mass and it laded swiftly on its feel. I turned to the figure, ready to fight at any time.

"Who are you?" I growled lowly.

"I believe I'm supposed to be asking you the same question." The guy said. He turned to me, identifying himself as Oriya.

"My name is Izanami Kaminari and I've come for Amaya. Now, where is she?!" I said. Oriya apparently had a sword that I didn't see before; he sat it at his side and sighed.

"She isn't here." Oriya replied. "She has been adopted to another." Oh here we go again! She's fucking gone!

"By who, who took her?" I asked, growling darkly.

"Muraki. Kazutaka Muraki, my ally." Oriya said. "If you want to get to Kazutaka, then you're going to have to go through me." He replied as he raised his sword, getting into a fighting stance. I smirked, getting into my fighting stance as well.

"Alright, let's do this. Try to keep up with me though!" I lunged at him, preparing to hit, but he dodged it. I tucked and rolled, standing up swiftly. Then a sharp pain hit my outer thigh; I looked to see a slit in my jeans and a cut in my flesh. It didn't bleed as bad as I thought it would.

"Dammit, these were the only jeans I really had."

"You act upon anger and recklessness." Oriya said. I growled and pounced again, only to fall back on the ground and ended up with another cut.

"Damn you! I just want my friend back!" I yelled out and stood up, raising my hand and letting the darkness slowly surround him. "**Where is she?!" **

"…I will not tell you. I gave my word." Suddenly, Tatsumi and Hisoka ran in.

"Izanami! We found out where Muraki is. Tsuzuki's gonna check it out.  
Hisoka said. I stopped what I was doing to slap myself.

"You idiot, you can't send Tsuzuki along to the man that already wants him! That's like running into a wall on purpose! Let's go!" I said and we all ran out of the house to find Tsuzuki.

After an hour of trying to find him, I yelled. "Why don't we have walkie-talkies?!"

"Where could he be?" Tatsumi said. Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from our far left. I bolted to the sound, leaving the guys to fall behind.

As I drew nearer to the loud bangs, I could hear Tsuzuki yelling. I stepped into the clearing and saw Tsuzuki with Byakko in front of him. Muraki stood there in front of him. The very sight of him had boiled my anger. I then saw in his hand holding…her's. She had stood next to him, trembling, nose bleeding, and flushed out. The sight of her had made my heart ache out of longing. I have been looking for her all over, and at last, I have found her. And to make me happier, she had looked up at me with wide eyes.

"…I…I-Izana?" She stuttered. Tears had welled up in her eyes, just as mines began to. She tried to break from Muraki's hold, reaching out her other hand. "Izana!" She shouted again and it felt as if it shattered my heart. I ran towards her, but then I was stopped, because Muraki was looking me.

"So, you are my opponent. I would have never guess, I mean you are a mere girl." Muraki said.

"This girl can whip your ass you fucker!" I yelled. Muraki chuckled. "What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"You amuse me, girl. You say you can stop me of getting what I want. You stupid girl, these are my lovers!" Muraki said and pulled Amaya to his side. He grazed his lips on her forehead and I growled. "And if you get in my way, I will have no choice but to kill you. Then I will take them."

"Over my dead body!" I lunged at him, attempting to create my sword from nearby shadows. Once the shadow sword had formed in my hand, I pulled it back and jumped for him. But, he dodged my attack and I fell to the ground.

"Izana!" Amaya yelled.

Muraki laughed. "Dear girl, you act upon your anger and your recklessness isn't the half of it. Now I warn you girl, stay out of my way!" He walked towards Tsuzuki, who I noticed was unconscious on the ground. I wondered what happened to him?

Muraki lifted Tsuzuki over his shoulder while Amaya had finally freed herself of Muraki's grasp and ran to him. She hugged me, crying on my orange hoody.

"Izana, please don't leave! I don't want to go with him!" I had no idea what she was talking about. I won't leave her, and I won't let her go with him. I mean, I only fell- I didn't get stabbed or anything.

My mind began to fade, and darkness blanketed my eyes. I began to forget why the hell I was here, and hearing cries in my ear, telling me not to go. I try to recall, but what was I recalling?

"Izanami? Izanami?!" Hisoka's voice called out to me, making me a little irritated. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down on me.

"Hisoka, it's early in the morning; could you stop waking me up? Thank you." I turned to my side and found that I was lying in grass. I sat up and looked around confused. "….What?"

"What happened? Where are Tsuzuki, Amaya, and Muraki?" Hisoka asked.

"Tsuzuki…?"

"He cursed her. She can't remember anything that happened today." Tatsumi responded. Today? I have no idea what they're talking about. I looked around, suddenly remembering something.

"Holy grapes almighty! We have to go to Oriya's house!" I yelled, jumping up from the ground and beginning to run, but Tatsumi stopped me.

"We already did, but Amaya wasn't there," He said.

"What? When did ya'll go?" I asked, scratching my head and they both sighed.

"This is gonna be hard to explain." Hisoka said, Tatsumi agreed with a smile.

"_Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars."_

* * *

Well then, looks like Izanami just got –puts on sunglasses- **CURSED. **–YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pfft, okay- sorry. Well then, who knows what will happen in the next chapter? Sit back, relax, and look for yourself!


	6. Captivity (Amaya and Tsuzuki)

Ashi: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU-

Aschlyn: Stop yelling, geeze!

Ashi: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Izanami: Oh great, she's yelling a-freaking-gain.

Aschlyn: Yeah, I know. Could you do the disclaimer please?

Izanami: Same as always, now- the disclaimer is in the first chapter, people.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Captivity (Amaya and Tsuzuki)

(Amaya's POV)

When Muraki came back in, he handed me a new outfit.

"What is this?" I examined its perfect shade of red and the black lace.

"Put it on, Amaya. You will look so independent in it." Muraki said. I looked at it again and shook my head. He sighed, getting frustrated. "Amaya."

"No, I don't want to put it on." I said, laying it down on the bed and running out of the room and into Tsuzuki's.

Muraki had leashed him up to the bed, because he wasn't trusted. Tsuzuki and I have become close over the week; almost like a brother. I hid under his bed a Muraki came in, seconds later.

"Has Amaya come in here?" He asked.

"No." Tsuzuki lied as Muraki looked around anyway. Muraki had adopted me, you all know this; but what you don't know is that he also adopted Tsuzuki. Crazy man.

When we didn't obey him, he would bring out….'The Hat and the Box'. Muraki would tell us to take a slip of paper, and if we didn't do so, he would pick two. Once we pick one or two, he would take out his sex toys and punish us with them. Tsuzuki had gotten at least five punishments, all involving electricity jolting through his body. I had only gotten on, which was the whip. I knew that I would have to pick out the hat when he caught me, or he would chain me to by bed like Tsuzuki.

"Asato, you would have to pick out the hat if I find out you're lying to me." Muraki said. I didn't want Tsuzuki to get in trouble, so as Muraki was checking the closet, I climbed out from under the bed and ran out the room.

I ran down the hall into Muraki's studies. I hid behind the door and waited. I knew I couldn't stay here long. As I waited, my mind began to wander. I thought about the time I saw Izanami; I never missed as much. I had cried, because the longing had hit me like a car and when I hugged her, by heart ached, and…I realized we lost a lot of weight. She was gorgeous! And…where were her glasses?

"_Amaya, I found you" _Muraki whispered and I jumped.

When did he get there? He took my by the hand and lead me down the hall to the basement. This is where the punishment happens. Around the place there is a bed, candles and a closet. I believe that the closet was long and huge because I thought I heard echoes of Muraki's footfall when he is inside. I always thought of the many sex toys that can harm me.

"Oh, Muraki, I-I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again! Please?" I plead. Muraki pulled me close to him.

"On Amaya, my innocent child, why don't you call me Papa? I would only chain you to the bed. Now, call me Papa." Muraki said, pressing me harder against his body.

I began to blush and I can feel myself get lightheaded. I tried to pull away, but his hands had pulled at my shirt, as if trying to tear it off me.

"Muraki….Muraki, stop." I said.

"Are you demanding your father?" He said, getting a bit of angler into his tone. I decided not to talk, but that was a bad decision.

Muraki pulled me to my room and pushed me onto my bed. "You deserve this punishment. Asato had to go through it because he demanded me." He closed the door and began to remove his tie.

I can't let him take me. I can't let him kiss my lips; they are for another, but I can't remember his name, but I can remember his silver-blue eyes. He can have me, but Muraki can't.

Muraki had now removed his shirt, revealing his perfect body. _"Oh Amaya, my night rain, let me give you lust." _He pulled me down by my ankles. He leaned down to me, and his tongue slithered on my neck.

"M-Muraki, I don't want you to do this to me…" He didn't listen, he fiddled with my skirt, then he had placed a hand on my resisting leg and caressed my skin. "Please, no!"

"Shhh, Amaya; I won't hurt you, I promise…" Suddenly, his pager went off. This means that he is wanted at the hospital. Muraki sighed in frustration.

"…Until next time, love. Now, I might make a living." He grabbed his tie and wrapped it under his shirt collar. "Come here."

I stood up and he grabbed a collar with a long chain and a handcuff at the end. He usually did this, leashing me to the headboard of my bed.

* * *

I lay in my bed, tired and a little hungry. Tsuzuki's room was right across from me, and I could see him on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was like that for a while now, so I worried.

"Asato? Asato, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and hungry is all." He said.

I giggled at this and looked towards the window, finding it dark. "Where the hell are they? It's been a week now!"

"Don't worry, Asato. They'll come. Izanami is a very determined person and will stop at nothing to finish what she started." I sat up. "They will come." I yawned unexpectantly, grabbing my blanket and pulling it over myself.

Asato, I can see, had no blankets. I felt sympathetic for him, so I got up and pulled the bed so I can get into the hall.

"Amaya, what are you doing?" Tsuzuki asked. I grabbed my blanket and sat on the floor.

"Come on Asato, we can share my blanket." I said.

"Oh Amaya, you don't have to…"

"But I insist." I cut off. He smiled and he pulled the bed to the door and took his pillow, laying it on the floor. He laid his head on the pillow and I laid my head on his side. You could say we were a bunch of puppies. I sighed and rolled myself into a ball. "Goodnight, Asato."

"Goodnight, Amaya."

I closed my eyes and I felt myself drift; letting sleep take me easily. But, as if it was only a couple of seconds, someone started to shake me gently. I opened my eyes, eying Muraki tiredly.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, lifting me up. I was too tired to answer, but my stomach had other words. Muraki smiled at me, and took off my collar.

"Go in the bathroom and wait there." He put me on my feet and I stumbled to the bathroom and waited.

I looked to the tub to see it filled with warm water. I cocked my head to the side and Muraki and Tsuzuki came in. Tsuzuki was still tired like me, so he bumped into the door frame. I laughed a little.

"It's not funny." He pouted.

"Take off your clothes." Muraki said. We both looked to him with confused eyes and flushed cheeks. "Come on, I won't ask again."

Tsuzuki started to undress and I squeaked and turned around, my nose starting to bleed.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Muraki asked.

"I can't do that, I'm a girl and the only one here. I can't undress in front of guys; I don't have the same parts as you all!" I yelled.

"Oh Amaya, your nose is bleeding again." Muraki took me to the sink and wet a rag. "You're nose has been bleeding so much lately. I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet." Secretly, I wondered why as well, but I will never say that to my guardian that I'm stuck with until I turn eighteen. I mean, does Muraki know that or are Japan's legal rules different than America's?

I had been so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Muraki was staring at me. He abruptly left the bathroom.

"What?" I asked, looking at Tsuzuki. "Is there something on my face?" Tsuzuki shrugged. Muraki then came back in with a knife.

"Whoa." Tsuzuki said. He then grabbed my arm and cut me. Blood spilled from my wrist. I screamed, pulling away from the psycho. I looked at my wrist and…nothing. The cut was gone.

"What…I-It's gone!" I said, spazzing out. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"You have healing abilities." Muraki said, smiling? Why was he smiling?

"Oh, crap." Tsuzuki said.

"Oh, crap indeed, Asato. Amaya…I have found another Tsuzuki. Maybe you are blood. If that is so, then that's all the more better." Muraki pulled me close to his body. "This is the best gift I have ever received. And…They are coming after you all…to take you away from me…" Muraki slowly released his hold. I backed away to Tsuzuki's side.

"All because of her! That girl! She's here to take you away…and that boy! I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Tsuzuki opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him. Muraki looked up at us and his left eye began to glow red. He stood up straight and sighed.

"Tend to your bath. Food is on the table. And when you're done, so straight to bed, I will be right back." Muraki said. He then left, almost disappearing into the dark hallway.

* * *

Well this isn't good, we just got ahold of Psycho!Muraki! What will happen next? You'd have to see my friend!


End file.
